All for a grade
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: danny was signed up for the talent show.
"Mr. Fenton. It has come to my attention that my class isn't the only one that you are failing. Therefore, I've taken the liberty of signing you up for the school's annual talent show. If you participate, I will raise your grade by a letter and have gotten your others to agree to do the same. If you win, we will raise your grade by two letters. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Lancer said after class.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Danny said.

"No, you do not." Mr. Lancer replied.

"Can I please go? I have to decide what to do for the talent show. When is it?" Danny said.

"At the end of the week." Mr. Lancer said.

"This week! That's only three days away!" Danny yelled.

"I'm sure you will come up with something." Mr. Lancer said.

"Bye, Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he walked out the door. After school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out at the nasty burger.

"So, why did Lancer want to see you after class?" sam asked.

"He signed me up for the talent show and will raise my grade if I participate." Danny explained.

"What are you going to do?" tucker asked.

"Sing. That's about the only thing that I can do." Danny said.

"What are you going to sing?" sam asked.

"I'm trying to decide between 'behind blue eyes' by The Who and 'invisible' by Hunter Hayes. Which one do you think I should sing?" Danny asked.

"Behind blue eyes" sam and tucker said simultaneously then looked at each other.

"Ok. Now I just need to learn the song in three days. It can't be too hard." Danny said.

"And you have us to help you." Tucker said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Let's go to my house and practice.

"Okay." Danny said.

THE TALENT SHOW

"Danny, are you ready. It's almost your turn." Sam said.

"Yeah. I can do this." Danny said in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry. You got this." Tucker said. Then we heard Mr. Lancer announcing Danny.

Danny stepped out on the stage. He was extremely nervous. He walked to where he was supposed to stand and got ready to sing.

When the music started to play, he took a breath and started to sing.

 **No one knows what it's like**

 **To be the bad man**

 **To be the sad man**

 **Behind blue eyes**

 **No one knows what it's like**

 **To be hated**

 **To be fated**

 **To telling only lies**

The entire audience was quiet. Everybody was thinking the same thing. 'wow. Who knew that fenton could sing.'

 **But my dreams they aren't as empty**

 **As my conscience seems to be**

 **I have hours, only lonely**

 **My love is vengeance**

 **That's never free**

 **No one knows what it's like**

 **To feel these feelings**

 **Like I do**

 **And I blame you**

Danny wasn't nervous anymore. He had gotten lost in the music.

 **No one bites back as hard**

 **On their anger**

 **None of my pain and woe**

 **Can show through**

 **But my dreams they aren't as empty**

 **As my conscience seems to be**

 **I have hours, only lonely**

 **My love is vengeance that's never free**

Then the music picked up.

 **When my fist clenches, crack it open**

 **Before I use it and lose my cool**

 **When I smile give me some bad news**

 **Before I laugh and act like a fool**

 **And if I swallow anything evil**

 **Put your finger down my throat**

 **If I shiver please give me a blanket**

 **Keep me warm let me wear your coat**

Danny lifted his head and stared at the audience.

 **No one knows what it's like**

 **To be the bad man**

 **To be the sad man**

 **Behind blue eyes**

Then he closed his eyes for a moment and then walked off the stage past a stunned Mr. Lancer. After a few seconds, Mr. Lancer pulled himself together and went to announce the next act.

Danny went to sit in the audience by sam and tucker. People kept sneaking looks at him and he was getting uncomfortable. Finally the show was over and it was time to announce the winners. Mr. Lancer came up onto the stage.

"Okay. Here are your winners. In third place is Valarie Grey with her version of the song here I am from the Disney movie camp rock." Valarie walked up onto the stage and accepted her trophy, then walked off to the side where she was supposed to stand.

"In second place is Paulina Sanchez and her version of 'I'm a Barbie girl' " Paulina walked up on the stage and snatched her trophy out of Mr. Lancers hands and started to give an acceptance speech but Mr. Lancer stopped her.

"Here is the moment you've all been waiting for. In first place is Danny Fenton for singing the song 'Behind blue eyes' by The Who." Danny was shocked. He waked up on the stage and accepted his trophy from Mr. Lancer. Then Mr. Lancer took a picture of the three winners and said something about copies.

"DANNY!" sam yelled and Danny jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"I've called your name three times and you didn't react." Sam said with a concerned look on her face.

"I won.' He said. "I WON!" he started grinning. "I didn't think that I'd actually win!" they just stared at him.

"Dude, we told you that you'd win. We all knew how good of a singer you were. Now everybody realizes it too." Tucker said. Danny smiled.

"Let's go to the nasty burger to celebrate. I'm buying." Sam said. All three of them laughed and walked off.


End file.
